


A thousand and one kisses

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Spock and Kirk's relationship is still developing
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 5





	A thousand and one kisses

_Baby, you are my soulmate_

_The lines of your body_

_Is where I want to be_

_I want to lay in your arms, that is what i want_

_A thousand and one, kisses for you_

_A thousand and two, I can remember_

_A thousand and three, for every hour_

_A thousand and four, and now we are here_

_A thousand and five, on your body_

_A thousand and six, for all the rest_

_A thousand and seven, for every reason_

_A thousand and eight, for everyday_


End file.
